


Watchers are Watching

by NS918



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NS918/pseuds/NS918
Summary: In a twisted turn of events, the two main worlds, known by all, are pitted to fight and work together, otherwise, their friends pay the price; death.
Kudos: 22





	1. Watchers See, Watchers Tale, No One Cares If You Escape

The people behind him were too tall, too strong. They were definitely not normal. Cloaked in black, they had white masks with a simple symbol on their faces. He was running, sprinting away from the monsters behind him. He made a turn of the streets of Downtown Evo, and suddenly, his body felt tired. His legs felt like rocks, too heavy to move. He still made an attempt, however, but his memory failed him, and the next turn into the beautiful street blocks he built was a dead end, covered in chests and other storage devices.  
He was too tired, too tired to move. His friends were most likely already dead, he had seen Taurtis’s body dead on the cake his friends had built for his birthday, Netty was too far, Solidarity was just gone, and he knew that he would soon be gone. The respawn screen on the side of his admin visor was flashing red, a sign of the respawn failing, or had already failed on others. His vision went black, and the admin screens and the helmet went dark.  
The next time Grian’s eyes opened, he was on a soft bed, the walls of the room made with yellow endstone bricks. There was a door at the far end made with obsidian, and had the very same symbol, the ones on the pursuers masks, imprinted on it with a deep royal purple.  
One of the monsters entered, and spoke, in a language he didn't recognize but one that he understood, somehow, in some way. ‘Grian, you are now with us. We wish to train you to become a better admin, a Watcher.’  
Grian recognized the term. Watchers. They were a higher level of admin. Anyone could become an admin with enough work and time, but a Watcher was similar to the gods of the worlds, to cater to players that were special and outstanding. It seemed almost like living in these worlds, alone from your homeworld, was schooling. But for what? What was the end? No one knew, and Grian wondered if these people would show him the end, the meaning.  
Either way, he somehow knew that refusing would be the end for him, the real ‘end’ never reachable. He agreed to being trained, and Grian was given a Watcher cloak, somehow fitting to his body, made of a smooth velvet, and a mask, which stuck to his face perfectly, but never painful. He could see out of the mask, which only covered his eyes, which was weird, and the mask gave his vision a purple tint. He was told not to take it off, and he listened to the Watchers that said would train him, but he still wished to escape to a different world, leaving this dimension they called the ‘end’.  
One day, he was given a set of wings, fitting onto him as if he always had them. The Watchers started to treat Grian as an equal. Everyday the burning desire to leave the castle grew bigger. One day, he met one of the Watchers, which was nicer and let him fly all the time. The Watcher Grian met was called Philza Minecraft, named right after the game they were now trapped in forever until they died.  
On one of the days Phil took him flying out into the main island, at a flick of Philza’s fingers, a portal opened. Grian was skeptical but soon realized that Philza was allowing him to escape, and leave. He took the chance immediately, fearful that Philza would change his mind, although he knew that Phil wouldn't, in some way, he knew that Philza could be trusted. He spawned in a bare field, with flowers all around. A nether portal opened before his very eyes, and he heard a voice, finally one in English and not Galactic,  
‘Who are you?’


	2. Books should'nt be skimmed through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is tired of working to keep the server working, tired of role-playing with his friends. He turns to help, but he should have read the book for just a page more.

When Dream wanted to start a server, he didn't expect so many people to join him. He didn't expect his friends to start work building, as they had always preferred destruction to construction. He didn't expect any work to get done. He just wanted to mess around, have fun and just play around with his friends freely. When Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, the L’manburg people joined, he didn't expect a new nation to form. He half-heartedly played with them, but he was tired of being an admin, tired of fixing bugs everyday and taking care of the fragile server, as one mistake could kill his friends for good.  
That’s when he learnt about Dreamons, a species that were better than admin, and helped Watchers with their world management. He came across the book about summoning one, and skimmed over it, only taking in how to summon, and not the risks, as he had done his whole life.  
He left to the End, and sealed the end portal behind him, as not to allow others to have the power. Why? He didn't know, all he knew was that he should keep going, be greedy and have the power. He walked to the very edge of the island, to the edge where the void of nothingness and the land met, and spoke. He didn't know what he was saying, all he did was to follow the book. He should have done more preparation, shouldn't have just skimmed the book, he should have taken note of the risks, but he didn't, and he heard voices, voices calling to him from the void, and as he was about to lean in and join the voices in their chanting, he stopped.   
He didn't know why he stopped. He definitely didn't command his feet to stop crouching and stand up, he didn't know why, it was as his mind was on auto-pilot. He glanced at the book, which had fallen to a page that talked about the summoning. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, how the Dreamon would help him work.   
The Dreamon was controlling him.


End file.
